HeartShaped Box
by Dan's S
Summary: Tudo entre eles era objetivo e resumia-se em uma palavra: sexo. Então por que doía tanto ser um mero substituto?/Yaoi. Itasai.


**-Heart-shaped Box-**

-

O corpo parecia pesado, mas mesmo assim, o elevou e sentou-se na cama com lençóis brancos e amarrotados. Arrastou seus olhos para o corpo do homem ao seu lado, os cabelos longos e soltos, negros e graciosamente espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Levantou-se e varreu o quarto com os olhos, em busca de suas roupas perdidas e as achou cuidadosamente em cima de uma cadeira, próxima de seus sapatos perfeitamente alinhados.

Não estavam ai, tinha certeza. Viu o outro as jogar para longe, talvez na direção do banheiro.

Vestiu-se calmamente e olhou pela janela. O céu ainda oscilava entre dia e noite, numa pacífica mudança lenta entre escuro e claro. Porém, poético demais. Mesmo para um pintor como ele.

Os passos suaves pelo assoalho foram levando seu corpo até o do homem com longas madeixas negras, que dormia calmamente na cama, apenas coberto por uma fina colcha.

Agachou do lado dele e o tocou o rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos em tom escarlate e o olhar, perguntando-o silenciosamente qual era o problema.

- Estou indo, Itachi. – Sussurrou baixo, pois estavam com os rostos bem próximos e não havia necessidade de berrar. E o conhecia e sabia que barulho era a ultima coisa que gostava.

- Hm. Até de noite.

_De novo,_ pensou o outro sem querer. Não estava reclamando, afinal, o Uchiha era um _eximo dançarino_ na cama.

Entrou no ônibus vazio pelo horário. Andou calmamente e sentou-se no banco duro e frio, mas isso não o incomodou. Seus lábios rachado por conta da baixa temperatura não o incomodou também.

Se o Uchiha estivesse ali, seus lábios estariam umedecidos e quentes pelos lábios do outro e a sua língua atrevida. Sorriu de canto, inconscientemente.

Olhou para a janela. Itachi o fazia ter arrepios longos, apenas com os seus beijos calorosos. O que era algo que ele não era. Não, Uchiha Itachi não era uma pessoa calorosa. Era fria e calculava todos os passos. Acreditava que até mesmo o encontro dele para consigo era algo calculado.

Olhou para as mãos pálidas e geladas.

Quando o conhecera, não fazia muito tempo, fora apenas uma coincidência – ou ele havia realmente planejado aquilo. Estava apenas sentado na roda de amigos pós-aula de faculdade. Coisa de universitários. Quando seus olhos grudaram na figura impassível e elegante. Firme.

Ainda lembrava do olhar que rastejava por seu corpo, analisando até o final de seus cabelos curtos e negros. Sentiu-se nu diante o olhar. Porém, não conseguira desviar o olhar. Não soube se fora por isso, mas o homem com grandes olheiras – ou achava que eram - sorriu de lado, maliciosamente.

Não soube então, como exatamente começaram os beijos ou as caricias ou até mesmo as noites de sexo. Mas não importava, pois gostava. Podia não entender de sentimentos ou como se relacionar corretamente, mas sabia das necessidades do próprio corpo. O carnal. Beijar, tocar, ser tocado.

Não sentia-se envergonhado, na verdade, sentia-se bem confortável quando o Uchiha pronunciava algo sobre seu corpo, ou quando ele mesmo murmurava sobre o corpo do homem.

Os olhos moveram-se para o caminho a frente, a noite dissipando-se completamente e o sol começando a levantar-se. Suspirou. Ainda estava frio.

Lembrava-se do livro que lera sobre relacionamentos. E dentre as várias categorias, não conseguia encaixar o seu com o moreno, em nenhuma delas. Aquilo – internamente, sentia isso – o frustrava. O frustrava saber que não conseguia encaixar o relacionamento dos dois.

Não era categórico, mas o agradava saber que tipo de relacionamento estava levando com uma pessoa. Mesmo que ele mesmo não soubesse entender os próprios sentimentos. Nem os do Uchiha.

E aquilo apenas o levava a estaca zero novamente.

E no final das contas, quais eram as intenções dele? O que ele queria para consigo? Apenas carnal? Não, eles ainda conversavam e faziam coisas juntos – tipo jantar.

Olhou para o teto do coletivo e suspirou pesadamente. Precisava saber. Queria saber. Fechou os olhos.

Não sabia mais o que fazer.

Precisava passar numa livraria e comprar um livro. E esperava que esse possuísse as respostas das suas dúvidas.

--

O quarto vazio e escurecido pela noite era preenchido por gemidos e suspiros carregados de prazer, produzidos pelos corpos que se moviam um contra o outro com intensidade.

Sai agarrou os lençóis já a muito desarrumados e gemeu longamente, apertando os olhos, enquanto o quadril de Itachi ia cada vez mais com vontade contra o do moreno sob si. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ferindo-o levemente num corte.

O homem com longas madeixas arranhava o corpo abaixo prazerosamente e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando uma mão tremula de Sai o puxou para perto, colando os lábios e o beijando com voracidade, mesmo entre gemidos roucos. Abraçou-o com força quando chegou ao ápice, quebrando o ósculo.

Itachi levou os lábios para o pescoço já marcado anteriormente por si próprio e o beijou com vontade, enquanto chegava ao clímax, assim como mais cedo Sai o fizera.

Entre arfadas pesadas e entrecortadas, o Uchiha saiu de cima do outro, retirando a camisinha e a dando um nó, enquanto levantava-se e ia em direção ao banheiro, para jogá-la fora.

Durante esse período, Sai lentamente erguia-se e ia até o banheiro, encontrando o mais velho ligando o chuveiro. Este o olhou, como se não tivesse terminado de fazer sexo com o outro.

- Quer um banho?

Apenas moveu a cabeça, numa aceitação muda.

- Sua toalha está aqui – apontou a toalha branca e limpa – Tem algo mais que precise?

_Preciso saber o que eu sou para você, Itachi_, pensou e assustou-se um pouco, já que ainda estava meio zonzo pelo recém-orgasmo.

Piscou os olhos e os mirou ao mais velho, que estalava o pescoço. O tocou a mão, chamando- a atenção.

- Sim?

Abriu a boca várias vezes, porém nem um ruído escapou dela. Iria perguntar. Precisava disso.

-... Não, nada. Vamos tomar banhos juntos?

Itachi sorriu de lado e o puxou pela cintura, para entrarem no box, já embaçado pela temperatura da água que caia do chuveiro.

Ao fechar a porta, Sai sentiu os lábios do outro roçarem os seus e aquilo o fizera sorrir. E nem sabia o motivo.

--

Sai abriu os olhos pesadamente quando sentiu os raios solares o acertarem o rosto. Queimando, incomodando seu sono. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e não achou o corpo do Uchiha. Levantou um pouco assustado o rosto mas logo o viu saindo do banheiro, com uma roupa relativamente desleixada para uma pessoa que vivia de terno e gravata, impecáveis.

Deitou a cabeça novamente, ao ver que ele conversava no celular e seriamente. Mas não fora aquilo que o fez disfarçar, e sim o assunto:_ Ele_.

Viu Itachi sentar-se suavemente na cama, de costas para o corpo que supostamente dormia. Curvou as costas e apoiou os braços nas pernas.

-... Sasuke? É, ele realmente é parecido com o Sai. – Seu coração acelerou. Estava sendo comparado com o irmão dele?! Respirou fundo e prendeu a circulação do ar, lembrando que ouvira de alguém, não sabia ao certo, que Itachi era obcecado com o próprio irmão. Engoliu a seco. Ele era... _Um substituto_?

Vasculhando as memórias, rapidamente achou a primeira vez que ouvira Itachi falar de Sasuke, pelo telefone. Algo sobre 'cancelar tudo, ele já era bem crescido'. Não entendeu, obviamente. Quem _diabo_ era Sasuke? Lembrava-se de ter perguntado como se não fosse nada, para um amigo em comum, que lhe tirou a dúvida.

Sasuke era o irmão mais novo de Itachi, o qual era mimado e superprotegido por seguranças e que o mais velho vivia perseguindo, como se o outro fosse algum tipo de doente que não pudesse nem ao menos andar sozinho.

Sentiu-se comparado com o irmão de Itachi. Como se fosse alguma mercadoria. Não conseguia definir o significado da sensação de desagrado que sentiu. Não gostou daquilo, definitivamente.

Buscou palavras para poder expressar – ou até mesmo entender melhor – os próprios sentimentos. Mas não sabia o que exatamente procurar, já que não sabia nem ao menos descrever o que estava sentindo.

Em sua mente então saltou algo; ele era apenas um substituto. Alguém que Itachi tinha para ficar no lugar de seu irmão.

Sentiu o gosto amargo na boca, desagradável.

No final, Itachi não queria algo com ele – um relacionamento sério – como esperava. Era apenas um corpo oco e similar alguém que ele desejava. Como se fosse uma camisinha. Parecida com a que usaram na noite anterior. Usaria de acordo com suas vontades e então, a tiraria como se fosse sem importância e a jogaria no lixo.

Sentiu vontade súbita de rir. Ele era descartável. Talvez o Uchiha o jogasse fora, caso surgisse alguém mais próximo da aparência similar de Sasuke. Mais do que ele.

Sentiu enjôo. E o enjôo apenas piorou quando ponderou tratar o Uchiha do mesmo modo que ele o tratava; como algo descartável. **Substituível**.

Por mais que em sua mente insistisse a idéia, não sentia vontade ou necessidade de fazê-lo.

No final das contas, Itachi não era descartável ou substituível como ele era para consigo.

Sentiu-se tolo, por ter deixando ser envolvido pelos charmes, toques e beijos. Mas, apesar de estar envolvido, ele havia concretizado uma certeza: tudo o que um dia começa, tem fim. Logo, ele deveria dar um fim o que quer que fosse aquilo. Itachi não era substituível, entretanto o relacionamento – qualquer que fosse ele – entre eles era.

Quebrando o raciocínio, ergueu abruptamente o corpo nu na cama e enquanto ia por suas roupas, chamou a atenção do Uchiha, que terminara de finalizar a ligação no aparelho eletrônico.

- Sai...? Algum problema?

-...Itachi, o que quer que nós dois tenhamos –não conseguia o olhar nos olhos, então apenas mirou o assoalho – vamos terminar.

O Uchiha nem ao menos teve tempo para pronunciar-se pois Sai terminou de pegar suas coisas e em passos rápidos foi até a porta, abrindo-a e saindo por ela, logo a fechando sem força. Levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta, esperando ver Sai, porém, este terminara de sair da casa, fechando a porta com força, causando um barulho oco.

--

Sai inclinou o corpo para frente, enquanto tremia de leve e deixava por sua boca sair o que não havia ingerido o dia todo.

Ali mesmo, num lixeiro de rua, assustando as pessoas que por ali passavam. Afastou-se e grudou as costas na parede de concreto de um prédio, arfando. Buscando fôlego. Tentando fazer a cabeça e o estômago pararem de rodar.

Fixou os olhos no asfalto por um tempo, mas logo fechou os olhos, sentindo a tontura reduzir.

Os joelhos fraquejaram.

Aquelas palavras que eram para serem simples, haviam o deixado de efeito colateral aquela desagradável sensação de vazio e enjôo. Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo.

Estava sentindo um aperto. Tocou o peito e amassou o pano da blusa, como se ela fosse a culpada. Sabia que não era ela. E tinha um palpite. E ele começava com **U** e terminava com **Chiha Itachi**.

Apertou os olhos. Só de apenas pensar no nome do mais velho, sentia mais enjoado.

Voltou ao cesto de lixo e botou o resto do que não tinha no estômago para fora.

Não sabia o que era aquilo, mas sabia que precisava de um médico. Ou apenas esquecer o Uchiha.

Afastou-se novamente e sob olhares alheios suspirou e foi andando cambaleante até o ponto de ônibus, decidido a ir para casa.

--

Os dias foram passando relativa e vagarosamente para o garoto. Faculdade, amigos, livros, estudar, pintura. Curso. Estudar.

Sua vida voltara ao que era antes de conhecer _ele_.

_Ele_ não o procurou mais, não apareceu na sua frente. Não ligou. Nada. E nesse tempo, Sai tinha tentado de todo o modo esquecer o Uchiha mais velho. E conseguira.

E assim viveria. Mesmo que estivesse vazio por dentro. Faltava algo. Faltava Itachi no seu sangue.

Mas assim iria viver.

--

Era uma tarde da noite de sexta-feira e Sai apenas queria continuar naquele bar com os amigos. Bebendo e rindo. Conversando trivialidades.

Não que desse para pensar ou qualquer tipo de coisa, quando Uchiha Itachi caminhava em sua direção, com seu terno impecável. Uma batida falhou. O que ele estaria fazendo ali. Parecia decidido, observou Sai.

O mais velho chegou próximo à cadeira em que o outro estava e o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o mudar a expressão de surpresa para curiosidade. Ou talvez a mesma. Não sabia diferenciar. Ele o guiou para longe dali.

Entraram num beco escuro e úmido. Itachi o puxou para perto e o beijou os lábios agressivamente, logo obrigando Sai à corresponder ao aprofundar a caricia, enquanto o grudava na parede.

Sai sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e isso o obrigou a segurar-se em Itachi, que apenas o abraçou melhor pela cintura. Não sabia ao certo, mas aqueles lábios o faziam completo. E tristes. Estaria Itachi o usando novamente? Estaria ele apenas saciando algo que não poderia saciar com o irmão mais novo?

Afastou as bocas e respirou por via dela, violentamente.

-...O que...?

Itachi o beijou novamente, fazendo-o calar-se.

- Vá a minha casa, amanhã. Eu preciso de você, Sai.

Sai ficara ereto. Corou.

- Por favor – Insistiu. E sorriu. Soltou a cintura do menor e do jeito que veio, foi.

Não sabia o que fazer ou que pensar ou como agir. Caiu sentado no chão. Iria voltar para o Uchiha?

Ele havia dito bem claramente: Eu _preciso de você_, Sai.

Ele precisava de si. Ele precisava de si. Ele precisava. Precisava. _Precisa_.

Seu cérebro ardia e sentiu tontura. Iria vomitar. Não queria lembrar-se da dor no peito ou dos dias que demorou para curar a dor. O médico havia dito, numa consulta dias atrás, que seu coração estava saudável. Em perfeito estado. Mas se estava tão bem, porque doía tanto quando pensava em Itachi? Por quê?

Se ele precisava tanto de si, porque demorara tanto tempo?

Ele estivera trancado dentro na sua caixa em forma de coração. Por semanas.*

Sorriu um pouco.

-Ah, então era isso. – Levantou-se sob olhares curiosos dos seus amigos. Sorriu verdadeiramente. Já sabia o que iria fazer e agir.

Amanhã.

* * *

AEAE, **_TERMINEI_**!!

Bom, esse foi meu primeiro ItaSai, então não sei se me fui bem e tals.~ Essa fic foi betava pela Gih Bright! qualquer coisa, xinguem ela 8D nas fics horrendas dela (claro, gente, isso foi ironico/sarcastico. As fics dela são fodas, sério. Tudo o que eu sei aprendi com ela. Te ami gih rs)

*é da musica do Nirvana, a mesma do nome da fic. (Heart-shaped Box, gente.)

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! (**reviews** são sempre muito bem aceitas e se vierem bastante, talvez surja outro ITASAI por aqui~)


End file.
